Red eyed ace Birthday
by Akita Beilschmidt
Summary: 21 September, ulang tahun Hayato Akaba. semuanya shock berat karena melihat kejanggalan yang sebelumnya belum mereka lihat, sebenarnya mereka itu liat apaan sih?atau... RnR plis!


Gini deh hasil CORETAN NGGA BERHARGA author, fic paling kurang kerjaan sepanjang fandom ini! karena ini nulisnya TEPAT TANGGAL 21 SEPTEMBER dan ngga bisa diupdet hari itu juga. Gini deh hasilnya!

Disclaimer:Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Rating: T

Warning:OOC,Abal,geje.

dont like? dont read!

* * *

_Saikyoudai Wizards clubhouse 07:00AM_

Suasana ruang klub Saikyoudai lebih ramai dari biasanya, hampir seluruh tempatnya dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa Enma, Ojo, Shuuei dan lain-lain, dikarenakan Hari itu adalah ulang tahun Akaba. semuanya menipu Akaba kalau tidak ada latihan pagi jadi Akaba kuliah siang.

''Hiruma-san, ini pasangnya dimana?'' Tanya Mamori pada Hiruma yang sedang mengetik laptopnya.

''Diatas sana Manager sialan, tampaknya kau senang sekali. Kau suka ya pada mata merah sialan? Kekekeke!'' Kata Hiruma sambil mengejek Mamori.

''Aku ini tidak pacaran dengan Akaba-kun!'' Ujar Mamori kesal.

-Akacchi Birthdays-

.

.

.

.

''Akaba-kun mana? Kok tidak datang?'' Sena yang sedang bolak-balik keluar masuk ruang klub untuk mengambil barang hanya bisa bertanya.

''Akacchi kuliah siang, makanya dia tidak ada. Lagipula You-nii sudah menipunya kalau hari ini tidak ada latihan pagi.'' Jawab Suzuna.

''Akacchi? Itu panggilan baru buat Akaba-san?''

''Kalau Akaban malah nanti dikira readers Akaba itu jualan ban.'' Timpal Suzuna yang sukses membuat Hiruma terkekeh setan.

''Kekekeke! Cheer sialan sudah sadar kalau mata merah sialan itu julan ban! Kekekekeke!'' Kata Hiruma yang terkekeh setan sampai pingsan(?).

''Tawamu berlebihan Hiruma...'' Kata Mamori yang sweatdrop.

''Mizumachi, apa yang kau lakukan?'' Pekerjaan Kakei terhenti karena tingkah sahabat anehnya itu.

Seketika Maki mengikat tubuh Mizumachi dan melemparnya kelaut(?).

''Jangan pedulikan dia Kakei, dia akan membuat banjir dadakan disini.'' Kata Maki sambil membuang Mizumachi kelaut(?).

Kakei hanya sweatdrop, dan langsung kembali bekerja.

- Akacchi Birtdays-

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_6 jam kemudian..._

_Saikyoudai Wizards Clubhouse, 13:00 AM_

''Yak! Tepat pada waktunya max!'' Seru Monta yang memakan pisangnya(?).

''Ngga smart banget sih, ngapain aku diundang keulang tahun mister gitar otaku.'' Oceh Kotaro, dia ngga sadar sudah mengatai seniornya.

''Oi! Akacchi sudah datang tuh! Cepat matiin lampunya! Seru Suzuna sambil membanting pintunya. Seketika seluruh ruangan gelap karena lampunya dimatikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Detik ke-1

Lampu dimatikan.

Detik ke-2

pintu mulai terbuka.

Detik ke-3

Mizumachi klepek-klepek kayak ikan(?)

Detik ke-4

Monta lagi latihan jadi pahlawan siang bolong(?)

Detik ke-5

Pintu terbuka.

.

''Se...hah?'' Semuanya jawdrop karena kaget melihat muka Akaba yang dipenuhi ciuman fans-fans, mana fansnya dibawa segala.

''Fuu...ini semua ciuman dari fans.'' Kata Akaba sambil dicium-cium para fans yang pakai baju cosplay.

''Ha?Haa?Haaah?'' Lagi-lagi 3 pahlawan siang bolong(?) kembali ber-hah ria.

''Darimana semua perempuan itu Akaba?'' Tanya Kakei yang sweatdrop.

_._

_._

_._

_Flashback_

''Akari, aniki pergi dulu!'' Pamit Akaba pada adiknya untuk kuliah.

''Iya aniki!asal itu loh...'' Kata Akari sambil melirik Akaba.

''Fuu...jangan pikirkan itu, dasar mata duitan.'' Kata Akaba yang sudah membuka pintu.

Akaba meninggalkan rumahnya dan mulai berjalan, ketika berjalan tiba-tiba ada sekumpulan cewek-cewek yang pakai baju cosplay mengerubungi Akaba.

''Akacchi! Selamat ulang tahun!'' Kata salah satu cewek yang ternyata fans Akaba sambil mencium-cium Akaba.

Akaba hanya diam saat dikerubungi fansnya, saat dicium-cium fansnya dia malah cium balik.

''Fuu...kalian fansku yang paling baik.'' Kata Akaba sambil mencium-cium fansnya.

''Kyaaa!Akacchi baik deh!'' Seru semua fansnya lalu mencium-cium pipi Akaba, bahkan bibirnya.

''Ja..Uph!'' Bibir Akaba tersegel oleh fansnya yang nekat.

_End of Flashback_

.

.

.

.

''Fuu...jadi begitu ceritanya.''

''Wah-wah-wah, Akacchi banyak fansnya juga ya?'' Lirik Suzuna pada Akaba.

''Ya begitulah, tapi mereka pintar juga. Tahu kalau sekarang aku suka wanita seksi.'' Kata Akaba yang dicium-cium fansnya.

''WANITA SEKSI?'' Seru mereka semua sambil jawdrop.

''Fuu...selera laki-laki itu berbeda, ritmenya juga beda. Makanya aku tertarik pada wanita seksi.''

''Memang kau suka apa dari wanita seksi?smart!'' Tanya Kotaro pada seniornya itu.

''Tentu saja ritme dan kepekaan musiknya, apalagi tubuhnya.'' Jawab Akaba sambil mengelus-elus isabel.

''Lalu, gitarmu itu kau anggap wanita seksi? Sampai kau elus-elus segala! Memang kau mengelus apanya gitarmu?''

''Fuu...dia ini wanita yang sangat seksi, aku ini mengelus-elus tubuhnya yang menurutku seperti wanita dewasa.'' Jawab Akaba yang makin lama mengelus isabel.

''Maksudmu sangat seksi?kau mengelus bagian apa sih?''

''Aku ini menganggapnya wanita yang lebih seksi dari biasanya, aku ini sedang mengelus bagian terpentingnya.'' Jawab Akaba sambil memeluk isabel dan mengelusnya bahkan menciumnya.

''PENTING?'' Kotaro jawdrop sampai mulutnya menyentuh tanah(?).

''Dia memang begitu Kotaro...'' Kata Julie yang sweatdrop sambil menenangkan Kotaro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Nah! Saatnya Berenang!'' Seru Mizumachi sambil membuka botol dan menyiramnya kerambut Akaba.

''Kekeke! Perenang sialan memang benar! Ya-Ha!'' Seru Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan gentong air(?) yang berisi air.

Seketika semuanya basah dengan air, Hampir saja Hiruma dan Mizumachi membuat ruang klub banjir dadakan(?) bahkan membuat 3 pahlawan siang bolong(?) berantem rebutan cewek(?), mulut Kotaro yang jawdrop sampai lantaipun kemasukan air(?).

''Nah! Abiru Mizu memang yang terasik!'' Seru Mizumachi sambil menyiram mereka seperti bunga(?) dengan air.

''Nuu!bajuku basah!'' Kata Ohira sambil menangisi kepergian Onishi*Author dibunuh Onishi* eh maksudnya bajunya yang basah(?).

''Salah sendiri menangis terus.'' Kata Onishi yang tidak peduli pada Ohira.

''Nuu!apa kau bilang barusan?''

''Karena Ohira bilang yang tidak penting jadi aku tidak peduli.''

''Awas kau!'' Ohira tidak bisa menahan nafsunya untuk dicium Onishi(?) jadi dia cium duluan(?) *dibunuh Ohira-Onishi*

''Mizumachi, sejak kapan kau memakai baju cheerleader Kyoshin?'' Tanya Kakei yang udah kelewat jalan(?), Eh maksudnya kelewat cinta(?), Maksud yang bener adalah kelewatan ngga bisa berenang* dikubur hidup-hidup sama Kakei*

''Rahasia! Kakei sendiri sejak kapan memakai jas pernikahan?''

Kakei melihat pakaiannya dengan tampang heran, sebelumnya dia memakai gaun pengantin wanita milik Maki(?) *author dimutilasi Kakei*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara yang berulang tahun, Akaba sibuk menciumi satu-satu fansnya yang seksi sambil mengelus-elus Isabel.

''Oi, mister gitar otaku.'' Panggil Kotaro.

''Fuu...apa Dakochan?''

''Jangan panggil aku nama ngga smart itu! Ngga bosen apa ngelus-ngelus wanita paling seksi dihidupmu itu?''

''Tentu saja tidak, karena dia sangat seksi sehingga aku dapat mengelus bagian terpentingnya.''

''Lu udah gile ya! Ngga smart banget sih nganggep gitar itu sebagai wanita seksi! Julie itu lebih seksi daripada gitar tak bernyawa itu!'' Oceh Kotaro pada Akaba yang membandingkan Julie dan isabel.

''Sudahlah Kotaro...jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh...'' Kata Julie sambil menyeret Kotaro.

''Ingat itu mister gitar otaku! Julie lebih seksi dari gitarmu itu!'' Timpal Kotaro yang diseret Julie.

''Fuu...yang penting Isabel masih sangat seksi.'' Kata Akaba sambil mengelus gitar kesayangannya itu.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Disisi lain..._

''Ya-Ha!'' Seru Hiruma sambil menembakkan peluru dari shotgun-nya.

''Hiruma! Hentikan!'' Mamori mencoba menghentikan Hiruma akan kebiasaannya itu.

Antena dari kepala Suzuna mulai berputar-putar, itu berarti ada unsur percintaan didaerah ruang klub yang setengah banjir(?).

''Suzuna kebiasaannya mulai lagi, ya 'kan Sena?'' Tanya Riku sambil menepuk pundak Sena.

''Ekh, iya juga.'' Jawab Sena setengah kaget.

''Ehem-ehem, Mamo-nee sama You-nii lagi pacaran ya?''

''Hentikan Suzuna! Jangan cari mati!'' Teriak Riku dan Sena bersamaan dan langsung menutup mulut Suzuna.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Disisi lainnya_

''Err.. Shin bisa tidak pegang kamera sebentar?'' Tanya Takami pada Shin, Shin mengangguk.

Takami menyodorkan kameranya, belum 5 detik dipegang oleh Shin, Shin sudah mematahkannya menjadi 2 bagian.

''Nah! Saatnya melempar barang yang menurutku BAGUS!'' Seru Mizumachi.

Marco mengocok botol cola-nya dan membukannya tepat diarah tempat Akaba duduk, muka Akaba langsung basah.

''Nah!ini saatnya!'' Mizumachi langsung melempar kuenya, Akaba langsung menghindar dan kue itu mendarat tepat dimuka Agon.

''Dasar sampah!''

''Aku bukan sampah tuh, aku manusia. Lu aje yang tukang sampah.'' Kata Mizumachi sok jadi pahlawan tengah malam(?).

Alhasil mulut Mizumachi yang bentuknya seperti angka tiga mengeluarkan asap panas sampai-sampai Ohira bisa membakar(?) bajunya yang basah mengenaskan(?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''Fuu...'' Akaba ber-fu ria.

''Apaan mister gitar otaku? Masih kurang seksi?''

''Isabel sudah sangat seksi bagiku, aku saja bisa mengelus bagian terpentingnya.''

''Julie itu lebih seksi dari gitar itu tau! Inget dong gitarmu yang namanya Juminten itu!''

''JUMINTEN?SIAPA TUH?'' Seru semuanya yang bikin kaget hingga gendang telinga author hampir pecah (Readers: author lebay deh..)

''Fuu...gitar itu sudah rusak, tidak seksi pula. Jadi aku menggantinya dengan Isabel, Isabel lebih seksi bahkan sangat seksi bagiku.''

Akaba tidak sadar kalau gitarnya tidak ada padanya.

''Rasakan ini!'' Kotaro hampir membanting gitar milik Akaba.

''Tidak!isabeel!'' teriak Akaba lebay sambil mengambil gitarnya, lalu memeluknya, mengelusnya bahkan menciumnnya.

''Tuh kan! Gara-gara gitar tidak smart itu lu jadi lebay! apaan sih yang seksi dari gitar itu?''

''Fuu...tentu saja bagian terpentingnya yang seksi, apalagi bagian atasnya yang Lebih seksi lagi.''

Perkataan Akaba Membuat Kotaro mimisan karena membayangkan Julie seperti itu.

''Kau membayangkan apa Kotaro?'' Tanya Julie yang siap-siap death glare.

''Aku membayangkan Julie itu tubuhnya seperti perkataan mister Gitar otaku! Tubuhnya smart!'' jawab Kotaro yang dimabuk situs hentai(?).

''Apa kau bilang? Dasar dosen hentai! Rasakan ini!'' Urat sabar Julie sudah putus dan langsung melempari Kotaro dengan tombak(?), Samurai(?) Bahkan tumpukan komik doujinshi Akakouta yang hentai(?).

''Mereka pasangan yang aneh ya...'' Kata Riku yang sweatdrop.

''Mereka memang aneh...'' Sambung Sena.

.

.

.

.

'' Err...Akaba-kun.'' Panggil Mamori.

''Fuu...apa?''

''Anu... Terimalah ini.'' Kata Mamori sambil menyodorkan kotak yang agak besar.

''Arigatou Mamori-chan.'' Tanpa basa-basi Akaba menerimanya.

Antena Suzuna kembali naik dan berputar-putar sehingga mereka mandapatkan sinyal Wi-Fi(?).

''Ehm-ehm, Mamo-nee~! Mamo-nee sama Akacchi pacaran ya? Apaan sih isi kotak itu? Penasaran deh!'' Kata Suzuna sambil melirik-lirik Akaba dan Mamori.

''Ekh, ini isinya, apa ya?'' Kata Mamori yang agak lupa dengan muka memerah.

''Hayo... Apa sih isinya?''

Akaba yang penasaran juga akhirnya membuka kotak itu dan ternyata isinya RATUSAN PICS GITAR yang semuanya berwarna merah.

''APAAN TUH? ISINYA KOK SAMA SEMUA?'' Seru semuanya sambil jawdrop sampai kelantai.

''Ehehe, soalnya aku tahu pics punya Akaba hilang dijual adiknya, makanya aku belikan banyak supaya tidak hilang.'' Kata Mamori panjang-lebar.

''Fuu...adikku yang satu itu memang hobi menjual barangku demi membeli pulsa, arigatou Mamori-chan.'' Ujar Akaba sambil mencium pipi Mamori.

''Ekh, aku 'kan bukan orang spesialmu.'' Kata Mamori sambil blushing.

''JEPRET! Mamori dicium Akaba! Sebarin ah~! Iya 'kan Suzuna?'' Tanya Mizumachi sambil memotret Akaba dan Mamori.

''Iya! Ayo Mizucchi! Kita sebarkan foto ini!'' Jawab Suzuna dengan nada kencang.

''Kalian! Kembalikan!'' Seru Akaba dan Mamori sambil berlari mengejar Mizumachi dan Suzuna.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

-Fans yang mencium Akaba ada 222 orang.

-Mizumachi datang dengan memakai celana pendek dengan motif bunga warna pink yang dia pakai saat berenang kehawaii(?)

-Taka datang sendirian, Yamato tidak datang karena trauma berenang(?).

-Adik Akaba memang sering memeras uang Akaba hanya untuk membeli pulsa.

* * *

Ngegantung ya endingnya? Saia publishnya ngga tepat pada tanggalnya, nyesel deh T3T ( readers: ngga tanya.) soal fic kedua saia masih lama apdetnya, yang ripyu masih 2 orang sih! .

Maafkan saia kalo Akaba OOC amet, apalagi pemilik ''SMART SPLIT ATTACK'' itu.

Ripyu?


End file.
